Heaven
by Marriotte557
Summary: Living under her sister's shadow who took away everything from her even one last e decided to be the light e met Akashi under her broken state,she called it coincidence,she met him once again and she called it fate.Fate drawn them together and time heals everything.Will she able to hold onto this light or will she lose him to her sis again?AkashiXoc
1. Truth may hurts but lies are worse

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belongs to it's respective author, Fujimaki-sensei. I only own the story plot and ideas.

Warning : this is Akashi X oc and may contain spoiler in future chapters. You are warned. If you don't mind, read on. If you mind, well… you know what to do! Please take note of the bold writing. If you are confused, read the bold one!

I always believe that where ever he is, he will always belong to me. I will smile for him every day and I will pray for him every single day. Every night, I fell asleep with thoughts of him and when I awake, I will think of him. He occupied my mind almost 24/7. In reality I think of him and dream of him in my sleep. He's where my loyalty and faith lie upon. He's my haven, my center of universe. He's my only way to reach happiness. There is nobody else, only him and I. I'm** not jealous over the other girls**, because I'm his and he's mine. We will never be separated.

But why can't he do and feel the same thing?

He

Betrayed

Me.

I questioned upon god and everybody. 'Why?' Am I not good enough? Not attractive enough? He cheated me for her. What she has that I don't? We have the same blood flowing inside us, yet he choose her. I hate him. I hate her. I hate them. They are disgusting.

I hugged my knees to my chest. It's raining, I'm here, alone, broken, depressed, lifeless, crushed, suicidal and cold. No one is to care, I have no one. If I ever go to one of my friend, my family member, my brother or my father, they'll freaked out and hunt him down. But I don't want to see that. I can tell no one.

"What are you doing here?" A masculine voice said. I flinched. I slowly open my teary eyes and look up. I don't know him.

"Cooking" I retorted. "Can't you read the situation?" I asked weakly a few moments later.

"You'll catch cold" he said.

"I don't care. No one care. Why bother?" my voice is hoarse after the violent cries. Yeah, I cried that I have no energy to cry anymore, my tears had dried.

"Go inside**. This is a command**." He said with a stern voice.

"I don't know you, why must I follow your commands?" I stated weakly, not looking at him.

"**Stand up**."

"I told you. Why must I fol….." he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I was forced to stand and instantly, my feet gave way. I fell to the ground due to my leg cramped. He sighed.

"You can't even stand still." He extended his hand. I looked into **his scarlet eyes** quizzically. "hold onto it." He said. My hand slowly reached out for his and grab it. His palm is warm even in this weather. I stared at his hand. He pulled me up as if I am as light as a feather, not letting doubts take over me.

"thank you."

"Can you walk?" he asked. In this situation, I can't. I can barely stand, for god's sake! But he's just a stranger. I can't possibly go to him and say "eh, I can't walk. Help me please." That is absurd.

"I think I …." His face blurred and darkness consumed me. My eyelids grew heavy and my body felt very light where I couldn't felt anything physically. But yet I could feel the aching pain in my heart.

I have a pressing need to pee. I open my eyes and scanned my surrounding. I'm in my room. The room is dark except for the light on the bed stand. My brain commands my body into sitting position. I'm grateful that it obeys.

"Woah! You have woken up! I will call dad!" my brother who appear out of the blue said and quickly ran out to get my father.

Few moments later, my family members rush into my room. They bombarded me with questions. Yes. All of them except my sister. She stays silence. Guilty? She's not that type. I know her.

"Get your filthy feet out of my room. Don't pollute my room with your sins" I said, eyes locked with hers. We have what people called starring contest. My father and brother look at both of us repeatedly, wondering what happens.

"Gaia! How could you say that to your sister." My father scolded. I ignored him.

"Get out" I pressed again. She broke the eye contact.

"Fine! I will!" she said angrily and stormed out of the room.

"What is happening here, dear?" My father asked.

"Yeah, what happen?" my brother added.

"Ask your daughter." I retorted.

"I'm asking her now."

"I'm not joking! Ask Gia!"

"don't worry, I will ask your boyfriend." Father said as he took out his phone.

"No! wait! Don't." I stopped him

"You tell me then." He said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"We broke up. He cheated on me." I admitted, I almost dropped my bottled tears. I inhaled and hold my tears.

"with Gia?" my brother asked.

"How do you know?" I asked him, father and I stare at him, waiting patiently for his answer. He pursed his lips, obviously regretted his outburst.

"I saw them." He admited. I bit my lower lip, telling myself that I must not drop a single tear.

"When?" I asked.

"Two days." He paused. Please say its two days ago. I beg you. "after you dated him." I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply, my grip on the bed cover tighten. I refrained myself from shouting at their faces. The asshole, my sister and my brother.

"Get out." I said, trying to hold my anger back.

"Gaia, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't…."

"STOP SAYING BULLSHITS AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM! ALL OF YOU!" my anger released and my tears fell on my cheeks. They aren't moving. "Get out! All of you!" I threw pillows at them.

"Yes! We will get out. Calm down!" my father said and dragged my brother out of the room.

"lock the door, please." I said. They gave me apologetic look and look the door. They know better to give me time to calm down. I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

Author note : Hello. If you are reading this small fanart of mine, I'm very grateful. Please fave or follow. It will mean the world to me since this is my first. I will try to update on weekend. Once again, thank you very much for reading. Please excuse any errors you spotted when you read.

Note : the tittle is name after AiLee's song, Heaven. The story will also base on the lyrics. I love AiLee so much that's why XD! Have a nice day, minna!


	2. 2Tomorrow is always a better day

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.

I suggest u to listen to Behind these Hazel eyes by Kelly Klarkson. It's ok if you don't though.

It **seems like just yesterday**, he was **part of me** but I'm not sure if I was part of him. Maybe I'm nothing but a toy to him**. I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong**. **Everything felt so right**, **unbreakable**, as if **nothing could go wrong**. Now **I can't breathe or sleep. I am barely hanging on**. **Here I am once again, torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend**, although my brain told me that I hate him but deep inside, I still love him. That's why **I'm broken up inside**. The 'us' has became 'me', the two has became one. I'm back to the starting point. Somebody told me once that our mind is like a monkey, jumping here and there. You shouldn't try to stop it and watch it instead. It will go away after that. It does go away, but whenever I saw Gia's happy face, it came back again. Since yesterday, she's avoiding me. Everyone in this house is avoiding me. What the hell?

When Gia broke up with her boyfriend, the situation is so different! Our divorced mother took 12 hours plane to return to Japan just to comfort her. Father stopped working to stay with her in the house. Ryuu kept the secret from me probably is to protect Gia. This is wrong! I deserve better. My room and meals are cold. My soul is lonely. When I was 10, I wonder what if I die one fine day, will they shed a tear for me? Gia and Ryuu are always father and mother's apple in the eye. Then am I shit in the eye? I am living as a shadow under their light.

No. I don't want to live as a shadow for the rest of my life. Why must I shed my tears for someone who doesn't care for me? I know. I know those shits. But, for today, I want to cry my eyes out. After today, I won't cry anymore. Just for today, I will pour everything bottled up inside me. Nobody **get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes** after today.

A knock on the door rang in my ear. Who? Are they here to laugh at me again? I thought they were avoiding me? I pulled myself into sitting position and wiped away my tears.

"Come in" I said weakly. My bedroom's door squeak open, I can't see who it is because my room is dark. I heard footsteps and the person switch on the light. I shield my eyes from the light that almost blinded me. I slowly open my eyes and let my eyes adapt to the light.

" I came to check you up." I slowly look up to the voice owner. I side glanced to the clock on my bed stand. By this time, Ryuu and Gia has gone to their own room. He came to my room after he made sure they were asleep.

"How do you know that I haven't sleep." I asked.

"Because I am your father." He smiled. "You will cry in the dark alone. Nobody knows. No one see your tears, but it doesn't mean it didn't exist." He said as he approached me. That caught me off guard and I almost tear up. No, not now. "They said when it is dark enough you can see the stars" I replied. He smile again. Was it funny? "Can I sit?" he asked, gesturing to my bed. I make space for him.

"Sure, this is your property too." I said. He seems not affected by my remark and is still smiling at me.

"Yes, you are angry. I know. But don't blame your sister. She told me everything. She really had a hard time…"

"Of course she is! Being the third party sure gave her a hard time! Now, she can jolly-jolly date him. Gia is a shameless bitch!" I retort. His smile disappear, his body stiffen and his eyes hardened. Yeah, I just flicked his switch. "Everyone is the same! You, Ryuu and Gia."

"Gaia, I'm protecting my children."

"Protecting?" I scoffed. "To me, it looks as if you are only protecting two. Since birth, you are being unfair to me. Am I your adopted daughter?!"

"I have my reasons, Gaia. Drop this." He warned. I scoffed."Or I don't know what I will do anymore."

"I'm not in a good state to mask a smile in front of you. Do understand me."

"So, have you get over him?" he changed the topic.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your eldest daughter's feelings. Give me time."

"I have a win-win offer. Are you interested?" he asked.

"Which is?"

"A blind date with my business partner's son." I raised a brow. Great, he is selling me away.

"That benefit me because?"

"You can get over your…" he paused and swallowed. "Ex-boyfriend easily." He continued. His eyes busy reading my expressions.

"I will reconsider." I said.

"Very good, this Sunday. What do you think?" I smile weakly. My lifeless hazel eyes bore into his. He is very excited to get rid of me uh? Did he still trying to protect Gia even at this moment?

"Sure. I will go."

"Well, sleep early. You have school tomorrow." He said, standing up.

"I'm not going." I said.

"Go to school Gaia, Tomorrow is a better day." He said as the door closes slowly. I stare at the door, tear stream down my left cheek forming a line. The old clock in the living room tick 12 times, signaling that it is 12 a.m. Enough, you have cried enough. Yesterday has passed. I promised to smile for today and the rest of the day. I look up onto the ceiling and exhaled deeply. They said if you look up when you are crying, the tears will stop flowing.

When I enter the classroom, I felt a huge weight on me that it is so impossible to support myself. My friends are busy hugging me. My face turned blue because of the lack of air.

"I can't…brea…the!" I said, still suffocating.

"oh, sorry." They let go of me.

"Gaia! Why are you absent?" my friend, Karina said added by Kumiko's "Yeah, we thought ya are on the hospital bed or something." I roll my eyes at them.

"Are you alright?" Gina pinched both of my cheeks and scrutinized my face.

"I'm alright." I gently shove Gina's hand away.

"So, mind to tell me why are ya absent for a week?"Kumiko said, giving me a Answer-me-or-die look.

"Things happen to me." I said as I settled down on my place.

"Of course I know things happen, dumb ass!" Kumiko said.

"Kumiko-chan, don't be so rude to Gaia-chan." Gina scolded.

"hey baby" we turned to the voice owner. Standing by the door is Karina's boyfriend, Natsume-senpai. Karina brighten up. They shamelessly have their lovey-dovey hug in front of us.

"Baby, I forgot your name." Natsume-senpai said.

"How come?" Karina asked followed by a frown.

"Can I call you mine?"Natsume asked with a seductive smile. Three of us just gawk at them in amaze. Seriously, pick-up lines? In the morning? After what happen to me?

They are the best couple ever walking on this earth. Natsume-senpai is the upperclassman who have a popularity like Kise and a member of school discipline committee and Karina is a brilliant girl who excel in academic and sports.

"Baby, can you leave? Because you are so hot that I'm on fire." Karina replied with another pick-up lines.

"Baby, you are so amazing that I forgot my pick-up lines" he replied. I fake a cough. Their attention turn to me.

"Can you not start a romance drama in front of me, I just broke up."I said it as if that is the easiest thing in the world. Four of them look at each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sillence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" they exclaimed, including Natsume-senpai.

"You heard me. I just broke up." I said with a sigh.

"Gina, Kumiko, Natsume baby, come this way with me" Karina said dragging them to the back of the class and whispered something that I couldn't catch. I sighed again and I stare at the outside as I let the morning breeze brush pass my hair and my face. I'm too bored, hence, I started to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star out loud.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what…..DE hell?"

I frowned as the crowd outside caught my attention. They slowly made way for… a red hair boy wearing Teiko uniform? I zoom in my vision. Oh, he came with a limousine, no wonder they are crowding. My conscious nod her head and said 'People these days.' Crossing her arm and shook her head. The boy looks up at me and obviously, caught me staring at him. My face heat up, right now, my temperature is super high! But there is something familiar about him. I dig into my memory. I know him, but I don't know where is it from! Déjà vu? No, I'm sure we've met before!

'_What are you doing here?... You'll catch cold…. Go inside__**. **__This is a command__**…. **__Stand up__**…**__ You can't even stand still…. hold onto it… Can you walk?'_

I face palmed. He's the guy who helped me. I was so rude to him by that time because I thought he's just a passer-by and we'll never meet again. I can die in the shame box right now.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" my table mate, Kirana startled me. I turn to her. Does she know about him?

"Kirana, do you know that guy? With limousine? Red hair? Bizare?"

"That is not a proper way to describe someone Imayoshi -san and of course I know him. In fact, everybody knows him. He's in our class and the first string member of basketball club, Akashi Seijuuro." she explained. I gawk at her and promptly shut my mouth after she finished her explanation.

"How come you know about him and I don't?" I asked stupidly.

"Because. There. Is. Only. Kise-san. In. Your. World ." she punctuated every word for me and rolled her eyes. I swallow. I don't recall having him as my classmate! I swear! She is right, Kise-san so far is the guy I have dated and known aside from Natsume-senpai. "By the way, I'm sorry for your broke up with Kise-san. Stay strong Imayoshi-san." She said. I flash her a weak smile and nod my head.

God! Is this coincidence or is it fate? I sigh in frustration.

Author Note : Please Fave or follow the story, I will love you! Please excuse any error you spotted when you are reading, but it is fine if you want to point it out too. That is what reviews are for, right? I know the story is kinda short and slow, I will try my best to change, ok? Next time then!

Special thank you to those who already Favorited, Followed and reviewed muah! Muah! I love all of you!


	3. Ex-boyfriend's team mate

"_**hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe**_" I hummed softly and tapped my foot on the cold floor as I lean against one of the book shelf in the new arrival section. I was so into it that I even forgot the time. I glance quickly at my wrist watch, an hour and a half before the library close. I shut the book and went to the counter.

"How may I help you?" a librarian asked.

"I want to borrow this book, please." I replied with the same kind tone as hers and hand her the book.

"Your student card and library card please" she took the book. I gave her my library card which I am holding the whole time since I came here.

"oh, sure." I fish out my wallet from my uniform. Shit! I didn't bring my student card.

"I forgot to bring my student card." I said sheepishly. The librarian purses her lips.

"Well, I am very sorry, this is the procedure. Tomorrow then." She said with a smile. No! I want it by today! What if I return tomorrow and the book is gone?

"Can you reserve it for me? I will come back for the book again tomorrow." I pleaded.

"We can't do that. Please come back tomorrow." I sighed and was about to leave the library. I saw a glimpse of red haired boy and I stopped on my track. 'Red haired boy?' I thought. Don't tell me… Akashi Seijuuro? I turned around. It's really him! He was sitting all by himself at the corner of the library. Loner or Geek?

After my long debate in my head, I decided to approach him. He saved me after all, right?

"Hey." I greeted him. He look up and our eyes met. I sunk into his beautiful scarlet eyes, so deep and empty.

"What do you want" the coldness of his voice brought me into reality.

"oh, I wanted to thank you for the other day."

"There is no need for that. Kise asked me for that favor." Kise? Did he know Kise? Friend? Why would Kise ask him to help me?

"Well, I will thank him later. Once again I'm thankful that you are bothered to do him this favor to.. you know help me. Not many people are willing to do so." He kept quiet. I glance down to the table, curious of what he is so focus about that he could ignore a beauty like me hahahaha.

'Shogi?' I thought. He is an old fashioned folk eh? But single player Shogi is very rare. I played that game before and so far, I have never lose to anyone. If that exclude Gia. She always is above me that I am not surprise if I lose to her in strategy game.

I pulled the typical library wooden chair and sat across him. I know he notice me but he doesn't care. I stare at his face.

"it is very rude to stare." He said not looking at me and move his pawn.

"I know. I also know that if I don't stare at you, you will ignore me until this library close." He looked up to me. I smiled and pulled the Shogi board to the center. He raised a brow at me.

"Are you good in Shogi?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I never lose to anyone before."

"How is your luck today? Good? Bad? Extremely bad?" I asked again with a playful smile.

"I don't know what is luck." Arrogant eh? I grinned.

"Let's play Shogi." I said and rearrange the pieces.

"is that a challenge?"

"Nope. I was bored. I couldn't borrow a book that I'm so interested in because I forgot to bring my library card." I simply answered.  
[A/N I am sorry that I don't have knowledge of Shogi. So, let's skip the details, ok? If I got it wrong, I am sorry ]

"So, do you have any friend?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yes." he made his move. "Your turn"  
"Why are you playing alone then?" I asked again.  
"I like it this way. Since I always wins, the result will be the same either I play with someone or alone. Your turn." Good, to lure him into my trap, I must continue to talk.  
"I see. You are quite funny. You are bored of winning." I carefully move my piece.  
"That is none of your business" the conversation that I started died down.  
"What is your relationship with Kise?" I asked, starting a new conversation. Although I don't feel like to know anything about them, but yeah… for the purpose of this conversation. Or is it I am curious myself? Almost, I almost win!  
"He is my team mate." I froze. "your turn."  
"oh" I made my move and I regretted it very much. Wrong move! That Kise! Just talking about him made me go this way. I already lose! Either I gave up or I think of something.  
"ote [in check]" I bit my lower lip. What shitty shit did I stepped on, today that I have such shitty fate.  
"Haha the library is so wide. You also look so handsome today. Hahahaha" I said with false enthusiasm. He raised a brow at me, not affected by my compliments at all. Shit! I must think of something! Something to turn this shitty fate of mine.  
"Your turn." he said with his deep matured voice.  
"I am thinking! Wait for a while!" what will Gia do at this moment. Well, normally she will either…wait! Maybe I can use that? I move my lance forward. I am safe! I breathed a relieve sigh. But Akashi seems calm. Did he predict this? He move his Shogi piece confidently.  
"Tsumi [checkmate]" he said. I look at him. How come? I thought… jeez! That is a suicide move! I finally lose. I sighed helplessly. I smile at him.  
"Congratulation, you win."  
"why are you smiling when you lost. Are you laughing at me?" he asked quite piss off but remain calm.  
"You expect me to roll on the floor and cry river of tears?" I mocked. "Of course I am pissed, I lose because of my own stupidity. But losing is already a common thing in my life. So, it is easier for me to accept defeat. I lost everything to Gia, nothing to lose anymore. So, watch out! I am going to defeat you after I defeat Gia, one fine day." Yeah. One fine day…. Bull crap. I can't even win Kise back. Hmm one day I will defeat Gia, in my dream.

I push the chair to the back and stood up. I dusted my skirt, ready to leave.

"Oh! I am Imayoshi Gaia." I extended my hand.

"Akashi Seijuuro" he said, not bother to shake my hand. Ok? What is that attitude! Did he just refuse a handshake? My handshake?! Of course I know you are Akashi Seijuuro, the oh-so-good Akashi Seijuuro.I roll my eyes. I grab his right hand and shake it. Well, I am the stupid one here. I already know him yet I come out with this shake hand formalities.

"It is also very rude to refuse a hand shake, not to mention a girl's." I scolded and let go of his hand, his hand still felt the same, warm and big. It is as if his hand is destined to hold mine. They fitted perfectly. He on the other hand, look…surprised? Can't care less, library is going to close in 5 minute and I have a place call home to return to.

The first thing I remember when I reach the school in the morning is, get the fucking book! I climbed up the a million times a billion plus two zillion stairs to the library, panting heavily.

"How may I help you?" the same librarian asked.

"I want yesterday's book!" I slammed my library card and student card on the counter.

"A moment please." I fanned myself as I waited for her. She return with a not very pleasant face. "I am sorry, the book was borrowed."

"By who?" I asked in panic and anger.

"um-the same boy you sat with, yesterday. Ah! Akashi Seijuuro!" I eyed her suspiciously.

"I am not lying! I swear!" she quickly saiddoing a Peace sign.

"Do you think that brat read books? He is not a nerd material." I commented, not believing her.

"I don't know, Imayoshi-senpai. I am not close with him and by his look, he is not a brat, both of you are 15 right?"

"Whatever. Wait! Don't mistaken! I am not friend with him!" well what are we anyway? Friend? Classmate maybe?

"I don't buy it, Imayoshi-senpai, you both are too close to play Shogi together. By the way, I am Marina, a kohai. I will inform you when he returns the book."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Marina. I got to go!" I said and ran to the class.

The bell rang as I slide open the door. Everyone return to their seat including me. I threw my bag to the table and rest myself on the chair. I was startled as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I secretly fish my phone from my pocket with its key chain and read it.

From : blocked id  
Subject : No subject  
Message : You can't start the next chapter of your life  
if you keep re-reading the old one.

I frowned. Who on earth will send this to me. I look around the class. No suspect. Must be someone close! But our broke up has spread around the school. Anyone can send this to me. Kise's fangirls are no longer hunting for me. Well, I am just an Ex-girlfriend of his. I sighed. I must end this chapter of my life properly. No more tears. I will end it with a smile.

_To : Kise  
Subject : Proper break up  
Message : Kise-san, can we meet somewhere? I have something to tell and it is time to settle everything properly._

From : Kise  
Subject : No subject  
Message : Sure, today in front of the gym, right after school is over, see you there, Gaiachi.

I sighed, yea, this is a fact, we broke up, we must use honorifics. God is preparing me for someone better. Make peace with my past, so it won't hunt my future. I sighed deeply.

"Gaia-san, isn't this the book you have been dying to read?" Kirana asked. I look at the book she is holding on. Isn't it the library book? I thought Akashi borrowed it? I snatch it from her hand and flip it roughly. It is indeed library's book. There is my writing on the page 558.

"There is a note fell from the book." Kirana said.

"Really? Give me see."

**This is a small reward from me, Imayoshi  
Akashi Seijuuro**

Kirana stare at me strangely and I stare at the paper stupidly. Reward? Did I do anything praiseworthy? Well, Imayoshi Gaia wouldn't do something like that.

"Do you have any going-ons with Akashi-san?" she asked and I can feel myself smiling.

"Nothing is going on, we are friend." I replied, trying to hide my smile.

"I don't buy it, Imayoshi-san. But it is a good thing. You just broke up after all."

"Must you mention that?"

"Oops, I am sorry. Don't think too much about it and he just called you by your first name without honorifics. "

"So, what about it?" I asked.

"He has a habit of calling special people without honorifics."

"Really?" I asked full of interest. Am I special?

"Look at yourself, full of hopes!"

"Hey! Are you toying with me?" she chuckled.

"I am not sure, but that is a rumor. A rumor that you barely heard of." She teased.

"Shut up! Read your book." She broke into laughter again.

"Aw, so cute! Imayoshi-san is blushing! Hahahahaha " I gave her an annoyed look (Squidward's annoyed look in Spongebob Squarepants.)

"Your face is red too." I commented, half irritated.

"Your face is redder!" she countered.

"Shut up!"

**A/N : So, Gaia has finally talk to him officially. Did I do well in here? I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Care to give me reviews? You can also share your ideas here.**


	4. forrgive and forget,let him go

This fuck up world is fucking not fair!I SCREWED UP! I shouldn't come to school in the first place. Today is the day. The day my Mathematic test results come out. That is my weakest subject. The teacher is calling out names to go in front of the class to take the result paper.

"Imayoshi Gaia!" my homeroom and Mathematics teacher called. My back straightens up. "Come here." I stood up and marched to the front. She handed me the test paper. "The lowest in the class. Are you kidding me, Imayoshi-san? How are you going to graduate from this middle school! Do you even study before the test?" she scolded and I can feel the whole class is holding their laughter, even my group of friends. Friend these days huh? I took the test paper from her and walk back to my place with a solemn face.

"And the highest in the class is Akashi Seijuuro." Instinctively, I turn behind. My mouth hang open and my face look like a retarded freak. My brain is trying to process everything. I thought he is like a normal boy, marks below average or bad ass who love to prank people. Most rich kids are like that and his appearance told me so! Well, look can deceive people I admit. I also admit that I am dumb enough to let his appearance to fool me. I sighed and continue my pace towards my seat. Why must the teacher reveal my marks in front of the class on the same day I notice him? Why not other day? He must have a really bad impression on me. Why the hell do people come out with some brilliant ideas of examination? Can't they leave me in peace?

"Those with the marks below average have to retest on next month." I sighed again. My mark is far from average. Obviously, I'm going to re-test and I'm going to fail and re-test again until the teacher give up on me and I fail Math for my life. "Imayoshi-san, if you fail again, there'll be consequences" I quickly look up, my eyes widened.

"Since when does this rule made?" I ask, panic strike me. She grinned evilly.

"Since I discussed this with the principal. So, you better pass this re-test" she said between her gritted teeth added with an evil grin behind her raging scary aura.

"S-sure" I stuttered.

"Very good. Akashi-san and you shall follow me to my office after class." She gave me a don't-mess-with-me smile and continues her talk with the class. I sighed again.

"Hey, what did ya get for your test that pissed that witch off" Kumiko asked after the witch went out of the class. I have to catch up with her later.

"Seventeen point fifty five" I replied lazily. "You?" she grinned and showed me her test paper. Seventy point fifty five, obviously, above average. My eyes popeyed at the paper showed in front of me.

"Did you study?" I asked, her grin widen.

"Nope" she said happily and go back to her seat. "Good luck with that witch" she shouted.

That is why I said this fuck up world is not fair! Both Kumiko and I didn't study for the test but her mark is above average and my mark is below average. I groaned and ruffle my already messy hair. Can today get any worse? I sighed and make my way to the witch's office. I recalled my fail attempt to study on my way to her office.

1 week before exam….  
"Gaia, aren't you going to study?" my brother asked.  
"Don't disturb me! Today is the final episode of Boys Before Flowers. Talk to me and you are dead" I shouted at him and focus my eyes on the tv.  
"When are you going to study?" he asked again.  
"Tomorrow!" I shouted.

3 days before exam…  
"I'm going to study, don't disturb me." I said after dinner. They gave me a puzzled look.  
"Very good, Gaia has finally grown up!" my father exclaimed.  
"Of course!" I said proudly.  
After dinner, I sat on my study table with Mathematic revision books on my table. I look at the first question. The first question I ask my head after reading the question is : Does the witch teach this before? I gave up and move on to the second question. The same question appeared on my head. I groaned and throw the book to the floor.  
"this book talk nonsense!" I scolded the innocent book. I took another book from my shelf and same thing happened.  
In the end I gave up and fell asleep. I promised myself that I will study the day after that.

1 day before exam…  
"When are you going to study?" my brother asked. I was playing the new play station game that my brother bought. I was playing with Gia and I was on the way to win. If I go study now, I am game over!  
"After dinner." I replied.

After dinner…  
I was on my way to my room after dinner and suddenly my phone rang. It's from Kise. I jumped happily and answered it. We chatted until 11 p.m. and I fell asleep after that.

5 minute before exam….  
I was busy reading the formulas and eventually nothing get inside my head. Kimiko came to my seat and pat my shoulder.  
"Hey what are you doing?" she asked.  
"obviously I am reading. Have you studied?"  
"Nope." She replied easily.  
"Same here." I brighten up.  
"Really? High five!" we high five-ed.  
"For failing the test!" we said ang giggled.  
And in the end she pass and I failed.

End of flashback…..

I knock on the oak door softly, not breaking my knuckles. I enter the room after I heard her voice murmuring "come in". The witch and Akashi Seijuuro are sitting on the couch in the witch's office chatting happily.

"Ah here is Imayoshi-san, this is Akashi Seijuuro. I am sure you know him" know him my ass. I barely have a good conversation with him.

"Of course! Nice to meet you."

"So, the purpose I asked both of you to be here is I was hoping that Akashi-san will tutor Imayoshi-san for the time being until she took the re-test. Can you do me this favor, Akashi-san?" she uses a very gentle and caring tone that she will never use on me. "and you have no position in refusing this, Imayoshi-san" she said with a stern tone directed towards me and roll her eyes.

"Sure, Ayaka-sensei." He replied politely.

"Well then, make use of the time properly, Akashi-san will responsible for the schedule. For the time being, you will be seated with Akashi-san."

"You don't have to go this far, Ayaka-sensei. I'm grateful that you are worry about my failing grades. I will ask Karina or someone else to tutor me. We shouldn't bother Akashi-san." I quickly said. I eye him. Aren't him going to say something or protest? Like: I don't want to, I hate her, she is a bitch or she doesn't worth my time or something like that. He just sit there and say nothing. Did he agree with this?

"We shouldn't bother Karina-san or your someone else either. We have reached our conclusion then. Akashi-san will responsible for everything. Whatever he said is counted." She gave me a dangerous look and I quickly shut my mouth. She turns to him. "So, I would like to hear about the schedule."

"We will stay back after school in the library or she has to go to gymnasium with me. She will go to my house when it is weekend." Ayaka-sensei is smiling widely and nod her head slowly. I stare at him strangely. Seriously? Stay back after school?! No fucking way! Even though I will just sit around in the house wasting my time after school but that is the best part of my life that I like. Yes, I am saying that I rather waste my time for sitting around the house than studying. Can't he said something like: we will skip classes to study or we will wait for the chance to study like when the teacher left or absent. Furthermore, we may go to gymnasium. Kise will be there and I have to see his face and I will be in the condition of my legs turn to jelly and I fainted.

"Why must it be Gymnasium?" I asked.

"Akashi-san has curricular activity, unlike you Imayoshi-san." I have no curricular activity since I am lazy. "Well, we will stick with this then, you may leave now."

I sighed deeply as I close the wooden door behind me. I have to study with Akashi, which mean, this study will be intense. Someone is supervising me and I can't slack off. I sighed, not to mention that I have to face Kise after this.

"Akashi-san, I can't go to… you know, library today. I already have an appointment with…" I paused "Kise-san. So, we will start the tutoring tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" I continued.

"No. We have no time to waste anymore. Meet me in the gym after school."

"But…." I protest.

"Ayaka-sensei said that whatever I said is counted" he cut me off. Great! He is using Ayaka-sensei on me.

"Fine. After school, in the gym. But I will be a little late, I hope it will be ok."

"10 minutes late. That is all I can tolerate. A minute late, I am reporting this to Ayaka-sensei."

"Can you chill off a little? Relax will you?" I said angrily and stormed away to the class.

I waited patiently in front of the basketball gymnasium, pacing back and forth, looking at my blue Swiss Army watch, sighing heavily. After the break up, Kise still hasn't learn to be punctual. He is already 9 minutes late and Akashi said I can't be late. Gah! Pressure! Fuck it. Whatever Ayaka sensei said, I am going to nod my head obediently and wont talk back.

"Gaiachi! I am sorry, I came late." I turned behind. He is walking towards me in his uniform.

"it is ok. I can't stay here long." I said quietly.

"So, why did you call me out here, I thought we broke up already, Gaiachi." He said with an annoyed look. A pissed mark appeared. Aigo! Look at his attitude! Is this how he treat a girl he dated before? Anyway, I wont start a meaningless fight with him, I am letting it to slip. He doesn't have a reason to be here in the first place.

I slowly walk towards him, counting steps that I took. Three steps and I stood few centimeters from him. I hugged him. "Gaiachi!" He is just 3 steps away from me, yet he is so far here, in my heart. I can never reach him anymore.

"I am taking back the feelings I gave you, so, stay still" I savor the feelings of his abs on me and recall the moments when I used to hug him tightly and listen to his heartbeat, the moment when I jump to his embrace when I needed someone or being bullied, the moment when I cried in his embrace and he will rub my back and soothed me, the moment he pat my head and say 'Don't cry', the first time we hold hands, the first time we kissed, the first time he addressed me as Gaiachi, the first time he introduced me as his girlfriend, his sweet and spicy cologne that I love the most, his bright personality, his unique grins and smiles, his laughter that sounds like a song in my ears and many many more to come. I shut my eyes and inhale his smell. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I wouldn't hold back this time. I tighten my grip.

"Gaiachi, we broke up already."

"I know, a little while longer." I pleaded.

I will remember him as someone I loved the most. I will forget about what he did to me and forgive him. I will give them my blessings and wish them the best. So that me too, can move on with someone else. I don't regret loving him, he is the best thing ever happen to me, thanks to him, I am here. Thanks to the time we spent together, I am here. Without him, I am sure I am going to suicide after what they did to me. I am letting him go for someone better awaits him and for someone better awaits me. I will learn to erase the love I know and let him go. This is my last goodbye,  
leaving all the memories of him behind. Life will suck without him, but I must do it. 'You better don't regret this, baka Gaia!' my conscious scolded me.

"Take care of yourself. Eat three times a day daily. Do not sleep after practice, your legs will cramp. Eat healthy food, don't eat junk foods. When you are sick, go see doctor, take antibiotics and eat healthy food. Don't skip practice. Don't let Gia wait if you are dating, she doesn't like to wait. If you see missed calls from Gia, call her back, don't leave her hanging. Don't get into trouble, I am not there to save your ass." I hug him a little longer. I bit my lip and blink away the tears. "You are always clumsy and reckless, that's why I am still worry about you." I said and pull away. "Now I can let you go without worries." I caress his beautiful face. "Goodbye, Kise-san." I flash him a painful smile between my tears. He says nothing, standing still, wide eyed. "We are officially broke up now."

We parted ways after that, he went inside the gym and I go to somewhere far from the gym. I continue walking aimlessly. My mind is blank. I broke up with Kise. I let go the love I have been holding onto until now.

"I am sorry" I said as I felt that I bumped into someone. My forehead is aching but my heart is dying. There is an enormous hole in my heart, for the first time of my life, I am breathless. Is this what they called heartbroken? I can't do this, it is too painful. The broke up side effect is slowly eating me up. I continue my aimless walk.

I needed someone right now, I need someone to hold me close, telling me everything is alright. To be precise, I need Kise. But it is impossible to turn back.

"Where are you going?" Someone that I don't know asked.

"Somewhere" I simply replied.

"That is a dead end." once again I heard the masculine voice, I look up and I felt a sudden pain on my forehead.

"Aw!" I slowly rub my forehead. I just knocked into a wall, stupid me.

"Where are you going, aren't you are supposed to go basketball court today"

"Ah, sorry I forgot. I just…. Akashi? What are you doing here?" _and where on earth I am?_

"Good that you finally notice me. Let's go, you are 25 minutes late."

"Akashi-san, not today, not when I am like this. I have no mood to study and this may affect my concentration." I said.

"We will conduct the study another time then." He finally said and walked away. I don't know why, but my hand quickly grabs his. He stops on his track and turn around.

"Don't go. Please." I lowered my head from embarrass.

"Imayoshi, do you know what are you doing?"

"Yes! I know! I know! Just…stay. Stay with me." I squeezed his hand and slowly secure my arms around his waist, pressing my body against his. I felt secure, safe, nothing could hurt me when I am in his embrace, peaceful. But he felt cold. His aura is cold, like a person who is born to rule, unlike Kise's. He smell…rich, expensive and tempting. I want more, I want him.

Third person's P.O.V

Kise stood in front of basketball court, numb, frozen. It is very hard to believe the reality that just slapped him right on the face. He thought Gaia will scold him, hit him, cook him, slap him or slice him alive. But none of them were done. Gaia is letting him go. A pang of guilt hit him. She is a nice girl, none of his ex ever do that. His previous girlfriends will either slap him and walk away or curse him. But she worry about him, even though they already broke up. He admits that he does have feelings for her, but he got bored easily when he is around her compare to her sister.

"Gaiachi really love me eh?" he murmured to himself. The wetness of his cheek brought him into reality. He touched his cheek. "Eh? I just cried?" he ask himself in disbelief.

Author's note : So, due to Akashi's birthday on 20th December, I am posting up two chapters. I can't update on the 20th December because my internet expired on that day. Is this chapter a little too drama? Cliché? Is Akashi a little ooc? Please let me know through reviews. Please please do leave me a review (or maybe some song suggestion you want me to use in the next chapter :D)


End file.
